


pomegranate on my lips

by richieblows



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Greek AU, Hades/Persephone AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Reddie, hades persephone au, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richieblows/pseuds/richieblows
Summary: Richie sat there lazily, on his blackened ash throne, simply watching as his husband called for the next demon to voice his complaints. The longer Richie looked at his lover, the more radiant he became. While Richie’s skin was deathly pale and his entire aura a pitch black, Eddie’s screamed warmth. His soft brown hair and his beautiful sun kissed skin left Richie in an eternal awe. The voices running around in his brain screamed and begged him to kiss every bit of that beautiful body of his. But every single time Richie even made a move to kiss Eddie on his own volition, he was being sent to a deeper layer of hell from the sheer mutilation of his own body by Eddie. Flowers were always blooming as Eddie walked by, but died and burned black immediately when Richie so much as gazed at them.orHades/Persephone AU
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	pomegranate on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh a repost of an old work I did awhile ago and threw out but I decided to repost it because why not right? I read over it and edited it (I added paragraphs and deleted like, three words maybe lol). I hope you guys like it (-:

“–yes your majesty–”

“Do not ever, _ever,_ speak to me like that again, do you understand me?” Eddie rose from his throne, his eyes bursting into black flames that contrasted with his heavenly, rose colored aura. “That useless _beast_ I am forced to call my husband four months out of the year may be the ruler of this damned rotting heap of flesh, but I rule _him_ , so that makes me rule you, do you fucking understand me? You mindless, vexatious little good-for-nothing worm– ” The Goblin squeaked in surprise and nodded as quickly as he could, all while Richie’s laughter boomed throughout the dark halls of his throne room.

The past thousand years have been darker than usual, in Hell, Richie had to admit. Ever since the queen was forced to spend four months out of the year there, he would scream and cry and burn anyone who so much as looked at him for a moment too long. For the king of the rotting wasteland, those four years were nothing short of pure bliss. He loved every moment with his beautiful sin and temptation, while his lover angrily awaited his four months of hell to end.

“My lover is quite the feisty one, isn’t he?” Richie asked his little servant who was nodding vigorously to anything and everything Richie said. Before Richie could so much as turn his head to face Eddie, there was a crack of metal meeting bone and the wet slap of someone– Richie’s– head, hitting the ground. Eddie dropped the scythe in his hand and dropped back into his seat with an angry huff, flower petals falling gently over him and disappearing as soon as they came, while Richie’s servant scrambled to grab Richie’s head and place it back onto his bloody neck. 

Richie only groaned when his head was placed in its original position. He used both hands to keep it in place, while glaring at his lover. “That was a little rude, now wasn’t it?” But Eddie was silent the entire time, his face flushed a frustrated and bloody shade of red while he fidgeted to himself on his throne. The long line of complaints and requests of the king and queen were long, and honestly Richie should create some sort of number system rather than a line, but that was beside the point. Eddie was lashing out for absolutely no reason, and he understood why. His time in Hell was almost over, and he was anxiously waiting for the day to come where he would go back home to sunshine and flowers.

Richie sat there lazily, on his blackened ash throne, simply watching as his husband called for the next demon to voice his complaints. The longer Richie looked at his lover, the more radiant he became. While Richie’s skin was deathly pale and his entire aura a pitch black, Eddie’s screamed warmth. His soft brown hair and his beautiful sun kissed skin left Richie in an eternal awe. The voices running around in his brain screamed and begged him to kiss every bit of that beautiful body of his. But every single time Richie even made a move to kiss Eddie on his own volition, he was being sent to a deeper layer of hell from the sheer mutilation of his own body by Eddie. Flowers were always blooming as Eddie walked by, but died and burned black immediately when Richie so much as gazed at them.

Eddie was a force. A force that even Richie couldn’t contain. His ability to mass produce such beautiful, fragile things, being the God of Spring, and tearing it apart at the blink of an eye was something Richie admired. He couldn’t believe he had the honor of marrying this beautiful creature, even if Eddie hated staying in the Underworld with him for four months. He knew that Eddie considered it to be a chore, forced to stay in a dark and brooding place with a man that he loathed. 

But that wasn’t what Richie was focused on. Eddie was acting differently today. He was hoping he wasn’t wrong as to why.

Richie kept his eyes locked on his lover for a long while, watching as Eddie angrily hissed at the poor demon who was merely asking to see the Queen’s ability to create beauty. “You _dare ask_ ––”

“Leave us.” Richie’s voice coldly hummed throughout the throne room, and without a second thought the creatures of Hell were turning and running as fast as their many legs could carry them. Richie’s eyes fell on his shaking servant, who turned and ran off while closing the doors of the throne room behind him.

Eddie scowled angrily and stood up abruptly, his eyes locking onto Richie’s who were gazing up at him with a soft smile. “Are you joking, Richard? Why would you undermine my authority like that? They leave when I _say_ they leave, do you understand?”

Richie stretched out on his throne, yawning quietly. His legs stretched far too long, it was something Eddie loathed about Richie– how impossibly tall he was. Eddie continued his angry rant, pacing back and forth in the throne room while spouting angry insults at Richie for his uselessness. He stomped off toward the balcony which overlooked their land, his hands gripping the railings as he continued his assault, “What has gotten into my beautiful Larkspur?” 

Eddie’s head nearly snapped from how fast he turned to look at Richie. “Did you just… call me a _Larkspur_?” Richie sat up in his seat with the same soft smile on his face. He was calm, the softness to him was a stark contrast to Eddie’s boiling rage. Eddie could feel his heart racing from the sourness of the nickname; it felt passive aggressive– to be called a poison by his own husband–

“Would you prefer Monkshood? Or Foxglove? Or,” Richie rose from his seat, the impossibly dark shadow of dread following close behind him like a thick fog, “Autumn Crocus? Angel’s Trumpet?” He stood in front of Eddie now, looking down at him and waiting for a response.

Eddie was silent for a long while, his arms crossed. “Do you find me to be a poison in your life?” 

Richie couldn’t help but snort. His little ball of anger was slowly beginning to simmer. “The moment one of the demons here so much as looks at you, you’re ready for their death. I keep a safe distance from you, you know this.” Richie took a step closer to Eddie, and he was surprised to see Eddie’s shoulders sagging as he leaned onto Richie’s body. “You know I worship you,” He murmured quietly while Eddie nuzzled his face into Richie’s chest. This was completely out of character for Eddie, it left Richie feeling sad that this wasn’t a normal occurrence. “You’re itching to get out of here, aren’t you?”

Eddie only nodded, “Springs soon, and I’m getting restless… do you understand?” He quietly asked, while Richie looked at the open abyss of nothingness that was his land. His own, beautiful wasteland. There was a charm to the gloominess of his home, it was something he grew up with– so of course it had to have been difficult for Edward– who lived in nothing short of beauty his whole life.

“You get to go home in a few days, you must be quite… hungry.” Richie murmured as he gazed down at the beautiful man in his arms. Eddie only ever became restless and agitated when spring was upon them. He wanted to run around through the trees and kiss flowers and drink the nectar of fruits and get drunk on love. His gaze always became heated and his attitude turned from fiery to needy whenever the last few days of winter were melting away. Richie couldn’t help but favor these days, each year, because Eddie would always turn into the young man he met years ago.

Eddie’s face flushed and he looked down for a long while. “You _must_ understand,” Eddie said quietly, while his hands gripped at the waistband of Richie’s slacks. “The closer Spring comes, the more… _uneasy_ , I feel… You see, I’m–”

“Would you like to finish this conversation in our room, love?” Richie asked suddenly, and Eddie felt like he was letting go of a thousand years of tension in his shoulders the moment Richie extended his hand out for him to take.

Something Eddie admired about Richie was his ability to just… understand Eddie. Everything Eddie was thinking, Richie seemed to just understand. He may have been a little handsy, but he was always picking his own head up and laughing the entire time. Eddie admired Richie for his love of a challenge, and he knew that Richie would court him until the end of days until Eddie accepted or denied him. Why not accept him now and reap the benefits of said acceptance for all eternity? Eddie was a fool to avoid this man, this man who only wished love for him. He was Eddie’s warmth and he was all Eddie ever truly wanted. From the man he saw behind closed doors who got on his knees and praised Eddie for hours on end, to the man the public saw; the man who didn’t hesitate to rain Hell down on those who deserved it, on those that offended Eddie, on anyone who opposed him. The man who loved the creatures of this land and doted on them with gentle and firm hands; a man who was emotionally suited for a life of spring bliss, but had the body of the devil himself.

The couple slipped inside their chambers, the heavy wooden door clicking shut quietly behind them. Richie was quick to place his hands on the needy God, only to gently lay him down on their bed while Richie let his knees sink into the bed beside him. He lifted up the soft white silks Eddie wore and began to pepper kisses along whatever he could reach, leading all the way up to his neck. “Do you remember when we first met?” Richie asked as he sucked a dark mark into the smooth skin of his collar bone. 

Eddie sighed softly, his eyes closing as he simply felt. “Don’t ruin this, please.” He mumbled as his back hit the soft mattress. How did Richie even find something so soft in hell? 

“Please listen,” Richie murmured as he sat up and leaned over Eddie. He placed his hands on the bed at either side of him, staring down at his golden bride. “Do you remember when I first made my way into your springs?”

Eddie snorted and sat up on his elbows, his hand coming up to gently tug at Richie’s curls. “How could I forget? I watched as you came up from the river I was bathing in, crawling out like the demon that you were. Do you know how frightening it was to see a nude man coughing up water and nearly dying at my feet?”

Richie rolled his eyes and began to tug off the silk robes Eddie wore, his large hands making quick work to slip off the garments at letting them pool onto the floor. His breath hitched when he gazed down at Eddie, in all of his breathtaking glory. This was Richard’s sin, laid bare before him like a poisonous fruit that held all the wonders of the world in one bite. “I was surprised you helped me… I had never been on Earth before then. It was much too bright for me.” He said quietly, only smiling when Eddie erupted in laughter. 

“I remember that you couldn’t stand— and your cock was _very_ happy to see me!” He snickered and Richie only groaned and fell back onto the bed beside Eddie. 

“Who could have helped themselves when a beautiful man was trying to save them from the evil that is your springs?”

Eddie made quick work to sit up onto Richie’s lap. His hands stayed planted on Richie’s smooth, bare chest while his eyes took in his features. “You were quite witty and charming. Well… You know, once you learned how to walk. And put pants on.”

_“Are you not frightened of me?” Richard asked, his gaze fixed on Eddie’s, who stood nude in the springs after the first sudden encounter and commotion of it all had died down. Animals flitted around him, but were wary of Richie who sat at the edge of the spring, toeing along the grass and sighing quietly._

_“Are you not frightened of me?” Edward asked, water pooling in his cupped hands as he made his way toward Richie._

_“I couldn’t be frightened of you!” Richie laughed, and Eddie smiled in a way that made Richie’s laugh die down._

_“That is because you don’t know me yet.” He hummed, flicking water at Richie when he was close enough to him._

Richie could remember it like it was yesterday, all those years ago. It was a blur of blue and he couldn’t breathe, but all it took was a few movements of his arms and legs and he was at the surface, he’d finally made it to the land of the living. And the first thing he saw was something so beautiful it left the blood draining to his cock. Eddie was charming and sweet, showing Richie the ways of their land and the forest creatures which didn’t want to be near Richie. They knew what kind of monster he really was. The vile blackness running through his veins and into his heart, threaded inside him like a second skin and unable to truly be removed from him. His wickedness was always there, this looming dread that poisoned the minds of the living. He’d learn that the subtle unsettling aura people somehow felt was an unmistakable curse he’d been given at his birth. On Earth, no matter how he altered his body– to be a beautiful maiden or a pure white stag– it never mattered, in the end; because that shroud of dread that blanketed not his own mind but others was so strong, it made any normal creature feel an uneasiness that he could never try to remedy with his kindness; because he was only ever seen as the wicked monster from hell. The disgusting beast that shouldn’t be allowed to walk a moment on the grass or drink from a fresh spring in his true form because he was born to provide death and pain for everyone in his land. At least, that’s what people believed.

But Eddie liked him, and that was all that mattered. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months of visiting Eddie in his land of life and beauty and sunlight. Richie dreamed for a day that Eddie would accept his invitation to visit him in the underworld, but that day never came. And of course Richie had to do something, Eddie’s mother was getting suspicious of his frequent disappearances into the forest with a silly smile on his face. 

_“Would you like to taste something from my land?” Richie asked as they lay side by side in grass so soft it left Richie wanting to rip it apart and make it into a bed in his kingdom._

_Eddie groaned and rubbed his belly, shaking his head. “We ate so many berries I feel as though I’m going to die!”_

_Richie sat up and leaned over Eddie with a sly smile, before turning to dig into his knapsack and pulling out a pomegranate. “Are you sure? They’re very good. Everyone eats them where I live.”_

_Eddie sat up slowly and watched as Richie cracked it open, the dark juices flowing down his hands. Dark like blood, but sweet as any nectar. Eddie’s eyes followed the flow of juices from Richie’s palm, down his wrist. “I’ve never had one of these before.” He admitted, and he gazed at Richie’s bright smile and he couldn’t help but take a small seed, and then another, and another, and another._

_Before Eddie could eat another seed, his wrist was being grabbed so tight he shouted in surprise, only to look up and see his mother glaring down at Richie who held the cracked open pomegranate in his hands. “You dare attempt to feed my son your hellish fruit? Do you wish to suffer the consequences?”_

_Richie scrambled up, with Eddie following quickly and standing in front of Eddie. “Mother! It’s just fruit– why must you be so upset!” His mother stood there silently, her hands trembling when she saw Eddie’s stained hands._

_“You’ve eaten them haven’t you? How many did you force him to eat? How many, you wretched beast! You’ve poisoned my son– you’ve killed him–”_

“Do you forgive me for that day, Eddie?” Richie asked softly, his hands trailing down Eddie’s sides while Eddie squirmed underneath him. 

Eddie pulled on Richie’s curls a little harder now, and Richie groaned, his eyes going black for a moment before Eddie was forcing him to focus again, “Richie… If I truly hated you I would’ve left you a long time ago. I may be the queen here, but that by no means forces me to stay at your side. Now may we get to this? I feel faint, as though I’m going to die.”

”Anything for my queen.” How was Richie going to prolong the inevitable any longer? He pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips, groaning as Eddie bit his lower lip teasingly. 

“I may have not let you touch me for a thousand years, but I like to hope that you’ve been watching me long enough to know how I want to be taken.”

Richie’s eyes turned black at that. “I thought you’d never ask.” And like that, Richie was slipping off the bed and removing his pants, allowing his cock to hang freely while Eddie gazed at it from his spot on the bed. “Service me, now.”

Eddie sat up from his position on the bed and slowly made his way down. His eyes trailed up Richie’s pale body and he couldn’t help the way his body shivered at the sight of his eyes, completely shadowed in black the moment Eddie accepted him. Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s chest, allowing his fingers to feel the hard and defined muscle underneath the skin that Richie conjured up only to keep Eddie from being repulsed by him. Richie’s chosen form was really only a formality– something to keep Eddie’s eyes appreciative. Richie couldn’t imagine the thought of Eddie seeing his true form, something that even Richie couldn’t stand to look at. And Eddie was definitely satisfied with this body that was made for him, from the subtle glances and hungry gazes Richie had seen. Eddie slowly dropped to his knees, immediately burying his face against Richie’s hung cock to scent him. 

The smell of Richie was intoxicating, leaving Eddie’s own cock perking up in interest, knowing what was to come. He curled his fingers around the base and let his hand move freely while he sucked marks into Richie’s hip bones. “Don’t be careless, Eddie.” Richie murmured softly while Eddie obediently began to pump Richie’s cock just how he liked it. As Eddie watched Richie close his eyes and let his head hang back, he trailed his kisses from his hips to his lower abdomen until he was gently kissing the head of his cock. Richie firmly placed a hand on the back of Eddie’s head and grunted quietly. He slowly eased Richie’s length into his mouth, and he couldn’t help the warmth spreading throughout his body as greedily took him into his mouth. He sucked with fervor, his throat contracting around his thick cock with enthusiasm as he sucked Richard’s cock. It was an intoxicating feeling– as though he were in his hazy heats through spring, dizzily dancing around and practicing kissing wood nymphs and holding water sprites– but this couldn’t compare. Richie was composed and stern, while the creatures of Eddie’s home were sly and teasing like himself– it tipped the scales of power and left Eddie eager to please.

He rocked back and forth on his heels as he slurped against Richie’s cock, with one hand slowly trailing down his body to grip the base of his own cock. “Go ahead and touch your cock my love, but you might want to refrain from coming at my feet, I might start forcing you to do that more often.” Eddie whined softly as he jerked himself off quickly now, the coiling warmth spreading through him as though it were moving through his own veins. He relaxed his throat when Richie slowly began to rock his hips forward, and Eddie couldn’t help the growing excitement and need to bury his nose against the coarse hairs nestled at his crotch. He loved the scent of man, especially when he was in the heat of his spring.

Richie’s breathing went rigid as Eddie began to take him as deep as he possibly could. He loved the way his throat constricted around Richie. He could help but thrust a bit too deep and stay in place there, with his hand keeping Eddie against his cock. He shuddered at the sounds of Eddie’s whimpers as he tried to pull off of his cock, but Richie’s hand was much too strong. Eddie writhed below him, the choking and whimpering and the sounds of one of his hands slapping at Richie’s stomach to try and free himself.

Richie looked down at his debauched lover, the way his tears flowed freely and his eyes were blown wide, almost begging him to stop, or not. He couldn’t really tell. With one hand weakly gripping the hand that was holding Eddie down, and the other still pressing against his stomach to try and pull himself off, Richie could feel Eddie slowly growing weaker and weaker from loss of breath.

The sheer thought of being able to kill his lover wracked pleasure through his body and he smiled as Eddie’s thrashing and choking turned into him only slightly spasming. He let go of the back of Eddie’s neck and grinned wider when Eddie stayed put, his throat still convulsing and angrily spasming around it. He gently pushed Eddie off of his cock and sighed when Eddie crumpled up to the ground with a dopey smile on his face. “Did my love enjoy himself?” Richie bent down and pulled Eddie up, who was barely breathing, but still breathing. 

“You’re quite wet, aren’t you?” Richie maneuvered Eddie so he was bent over the bed, his thighs slick from his wet and open hole just begging to be fucked. How did he get so lucky as to be able to help the God of Spring help the world bloom by imprinting the shape of his cock into him? He supposed trickery was always a huge factor of that. The way he innocently aroused the idea of eating the fruit of the underworld to Eddie, planting the seed of mischievousness into him and allowing him to come to the decision himself was something Richie felt regretful about, maybe. He couldn’t quite put a word on the feeling he felt whenever he thought about his deceit. It was a heart racing feeling, something close to arousal and anxiety– something that touched both of those feelings but Richie didn’t quite know. Eddie only sighed softly and pressed his ass back when he felt Richie’s cock pressing against him. “Well, aren’t you going to ask?” Richie said softly, his hand rubbing against the small of his back while Eddie just trembled beneath him. 

Eddie mumbled something incoherently, and Richie continued to wait for Eddie to speak up and ask. He pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s slightly opened hole. He was surprised at the ease in which he could slip inside, but he wouldn't. At least, not yet. He needed to hear his lover want it just as much as he did. “Please, _please.._ I need it…” Eddie whispered softly. He let his face press against the mattress while his trembling hands gently spread himself for Richie. Richie watched, his cock perking up excitedly at the invitation. 

“Oh, you do love to tease me, don't you?” He grunted. He pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s hole and greedily pummeled into the too tight heat. His hips were relentless, thrusting into Eddie while Eddie squeaked in surprise. He could barely breathe as he was fucked into, Richie’s cock burying into him and leaving him unable to even take one breath. He scrambled for purchase on the sheets, trying to hold onto anything to keep him from being fucked forward, but Richie had thought of an easy solution for that. He grabbed both of Eddie’s wrists, pulling them back against his hips and rolled his hips forward, moaning quietly at the feeling of Eddie clenching tighter around him. 

“I see my princess is enjoying himself, isn’t he?” Richie mused, and Eddie nodded vigorously as Richie went back to his brutal, almost angry pace. All of his pent up rage and madness was seeping away from him as he bruisingly fucked into Eddie’s ass. Eddie’s back arched and he weeped at the stimulation of it all, his screams sounding pained but they were anything but. He could barely keep himself up, with his toes barely touching the floor with each aggressive fuck into him. 

Eddie’s head turned to one side, his breathing growing shallower and quicker with each thrust. “Richie, everything you give me… it’s good. It’s so, so good, _okay_ –” Richie slowed his thrusts as Eddie spoke, his eyes trailing down as he looked back at where they were connected. “‘s good… your cock’s so good…” Richie could feel his pride swell up, seeing Eddie’s tears spilling freely from his eyes as he struggled to pull away from Richie with all of his strength. “I have to confess– _oh Gods–_ ” He sobbed, his eyes flicking up to glance at Richie who was staring him down curiously. Confess? Confess to what? Richie thought. Confess to realizing he’d made a mistake by staying with Richie for this long? Confess to realizing that he’d found a more suitable partner within the hills and valleys of Hell while Richie was busy with his diplomacy? Confess to staying with Richie solely to utilize his cock for one night each year while Richie desperately tried to claim not only his body but his heart? Something Richie knew he’d never be able to obtain because he is nothing more than a mad reaper? A mad king ruling over a caste of madness? “I knew what you were doing.” He mumbled silently after a long while. Richie’s mind continued its assault of self deprivation, his blank stare was almost unsettling to Eddie. When Richie returned from wherever he’d gone to, he looked down at his little prince. Eddie was silently panting, trying to control his breathing when Richie stopped his thrusts.

“What do you mean?” He questioned, grunting when Eddie purposely tightened up around him. He slowly began to rock against Eddie, gently this time so he could say what he needed to say. 

“I knew you thought I was just some, some stupid forest boy…” He whimpered out, trying to get out of the tight grip Richie had on his wrists when he felt Richie’s cock graze his prostate. “I just,” He groaned in frustration when Richie pulled out slowly, only to slowly press back in. “I knew about the damned pomegranates.” 

Richie stopped his teasing thrusts altogether. “You knew?”

“Of _course_ I knew, you fool.” When Richie let go of his wrists, he sat up on his elbows and turned his head at an awkward angle to face Richie. “You think I would have eaten them had you not come to see me for months? Do you know how hard it was to watch you leave, knowing that we couldn’t be together because I was stuck on earth without you?”

Richie’s hands fell to Eddie’s hips and his movements began once more. “Why were you being so damned rude to me for the past thousand years then?” He huffed, his eyes trained on the way his cock slipped in and out of Eddie’s slick and open hole. 

Eddie’s body began rocking back in time with Richie’s, nearly squirming to press impossibly closer to Richie’s cock. He needed to be filled to the brim, he wanted it to ache. “I didn’t think I would be… forced to stay for so long… and I thought you’d tell me what you did… But it took you _years.”_

Richie closed his eyes, another rush of fever running through him. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Eddie’s sides as he began to fuck into Eddie a bit faster now, picking up the pace as Eddie continued his angry confession. He knew. He _knew_ . He knew of Richie’s wickedness and still chose to follow along with it because, well, Richie didn’t know why. He supposed it was probably the madness and darkness nestled deep within Eddie’s soul, but it was most likely love, but Richie would probably never get to that conclusion. “I’m _sorry.”_ Richie grunted as his hips began to piston forward at an unreasonable rate once more, knocking the air out of Eddie again.

He could feel a burning heat flooding his entire body, and he could tell that he was hitting his peak. Eddie felt the same, his cock heavy and the friction of his cock rubbing against the sheets leaving him feeling drunk with pleasure, which only heightened when he felt Richie nudging against his prostate once more. He wailed out as Richie’s rapid movements left him at his mercy. Eddie’s back arched obscenely, his hands gripping the sheets as Richie brutally fucked him. 

The warmth overpowered him, the raw heat violently wracking through his body as he climaxed. He clenched around Richie and groaned loudly against the mattress, his entire body feeling numb; his limp body was dragged back against the edge of the bed for Richie to continue to fuck into. Eddie whined as Richie rolled forward against him. He weakly clenched around Richie’s girth and clenched as Richie savagely rawed him, the pain and pleasure left his own cock aching for more.

With another countless amount of thrusts, Richie’s eyes fell shut and his stomach went taut with the warmth radiating through his body. He growled as he felt his skin beginning to crack as the heat flowed through his veins. His climax left Eddie feeling full, and he couldn’t help but gaze back at Richie who looked as though he were about to fall apart like a porcelain doll. His entire body was cracked, with molten heat peeking through each crack and crevice in his body. 

Richie shyly looked down at his broken body and pulled out slowly, only to watch his cum seep out of Eddie slowly. “Um–” with a snap, Richie’s body was melded together and intact once more. “I’m um, my apologies.” He murmured, and Eddie could only snort quietly. Eddie pulled Richie onto the bed and curled around him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “That was something…” He murmured, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling.

“Your body almost cracked to pieces, so I think it might’ve been a little more than just _something._ ” Eddie teased. He pressed a kiss against Richie’s chest and snuggled up against Richie. 

“Was it good for you?” Richie asked quietly, and Eddie was yawning to himself.

“I suppose you could say that Spring came early this year.”

And when Richie was delivering Eddie back to earth four days later, rather than seeing the snowy prairies and angry winds, everything flourished with such bright beauty it made Richie probably too smug.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think– this is one of the very few stories I'm actually really proud of– so a comment would just be really really stellar (:


End file.
